


Back to Basics

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha Omega Rape Scene, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark, F/M, Major Warnings, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Fic, Vaginal Sex, the Master saves the Doctor troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You let my friends go and I’ll go willingly.”Yaz yanked at her arm, pulling her away, but the Doctor was quick to yank back, getting the face of the pathetic creature in front of her, “Imagine, a compliant omega. Much easier to transport.”“No,” the man said, “they will be used as leverage.”
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED. RAPE SCENE. READ TAGS.

“Shit.”

The Doctor, rarely (if ever) cursed. Throughout her lifetime, she could count on the fingers of her hands how many times she was in a horrible enough situation to use a curse word. In fact, her less than vulgar language was used so little that it had gotten Jack killed the first time the Doctor had ever used an expository between “that’s” and “horrible.”

But staring at the DNA test in front of her, strands of information easy to identify…

She couldn’t help but let out another curse.

_Omega._

She had been an omega once, a very long time ago. Her genetic makeup had meant nothing on Gallifrey – simply another trait to keep in mind – but it meant everything when traveling. She had always been a beta when she was adventuring, and it seemed that irony was cruel to have her first female-presenting body also be an omega.

_Protective, fierce, and loyal._

All in all, very good traits. Granted, she hated that her designation had basic _traits_ assigned to it, but at least she had something to go by. They fit – the panic she felt when one of her fam was in danger, the urge to face danger with anger, the need to physically protect anyone with her body… It made so much sense and she _hated_ that.

She sighed, rubbing at her eyes. There were ways to block her scent – to keep those that would happily capture an omega away from her. All of them were black market solutions, but Gallifrey – even if it was still alive – had absolutely nothing to block what she was.

Being an omega was something to proud of back home.

It meant nothing as a fugitive and even had the audacity to present a problem.

It had literally been centuries, but she could remember how awful her first time as an omega. Her first heat had been… Something she had blocked from her memory. Thankfully, The Mast – _Koschei_ (an alpha through every regeneration) had helped her with nearly all of them after that, making them something far beyond agonizing, but he wasn’t here anymore.

She could feel her heat coming on and she didn’t have time to waste. With no partner, and no fam on board, she was free to search for those suppressants … Next time, she would sympathize them herself.

It worked.

She _loathed_ the rather large needle that she had to inject in her stomach every three months and _despised_ the nasty bruise / rash that tended to come with the injection, and the random bits of nausea, but it was still better than going through a heat.

It was, at least, easy to hide, and the Doctor pretty much ignored anything that had to do with being an omega in the meantime. She was willing to call it solution.

A solution that would have been prefect if the fam and herself hadn’t gotten tangled up in a problem on Tveka, a world that also had designations. Their species, the Havka, were known for their keen sense of smell for finding what they called a soulmate.

Which meant they could smell her even when she was using suppressants.

She was in the middle of saying goodbye when one woman interrupted her.

“You really shouldn’t stifle such an amazing gift.”

The Doctor’s mouth fell open, surprised that the girl was bold enough to say anything. However, when she looked around, it was clear to see that the entire room agreed with her.

“Ah,” The Doctor said intelligently, “Yes, well… You know. Thank you.”

“Wow, doc,” Graham said, chuckling with both Yaz and Ryan, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so tongue tied.”

She let out a weak chuckle, “Yup…Uh, yes. Time to go, fam! Lots to do, yeah?”

A woman reached out to her, a proud alpha with kind, sympathetic eyes, but the Doctor flinched away so violently that she slammed into Ryan’s shoulder. The alpha looked surprised by such a reaction, also backing away, but the Doctor had no interest in staying.

“Woah, Doctor!” Ryan said, holding out his arms… Trying to catch her from falling? “You alright?”

“Leaving, right fam? Things to do! You’re welcome, very glad to help, don’t go messing with things that fall from the sky.” She said. She flung open the doors to her TARDIS with a snap of her fingers, ushering her fam inside with a frantic wave of her arms – there were far too many alphas in the room. While she knew that the Havka were mostly harmless and truly did mean well, she didn’t like the idea of them touching her.

The fam looked confused, Graham’s eyes staring longingly at the feast these kind people had prepared, but at her frantic urging, they all made their way back in her TARDIS.

The Doctor slammed the doors shut, rather rudely, but she didn’t really care. Instead, she practically sprinted to her console, piloting madly away from a planet that had no right buzzing into her personal business.

“Jeez, doc,” Graham said, “What was there, a fire?”

“Fire?” She asked, glad to be back in the Time Vortex, “Nope! No fire. We’ve just got places to be, more adventures to have. Might as well get a move on! Whole universe out there.”

The three of them looked at each other. Ugh, she hated that. Well, no, she was glad that there were bonding, but it wasn’t helpful when they were going to use it to gang up on her.

“It’s about the… The second trait thing, right?” Yaz asked her, “Is there something we should know?”

The Doctor sighed, knowing that she had been caught. She had never had to deal with this with any of her other companions, but at least this was easier to explain than the Time War.

She wasn’t ashamed of being an omega – never felt a reason to be. The only thing she was annoyed about was having to repress her cycles.

How was she going to explain it though?

What was the human expression? Something about bandaids and quick?

“I’m an omega.”

The three of them looked at each other… Again. She really, really wished she was better a social cues.

Yaz coughed, “Is this… Something personal, on your planet? We don’t have to know.”

The Doctor smiled, so proud of the people she had chosen to take with her. Kind hearted, courageous, brave… All of them demonstrated those traits multiple times, but it was something else to have it reflected back at her.

It was what put her at ease enough to talk about it with them.

“Come on, fam,” She said strolling past them, “Hungry, yeah? The TARDIS will whip something up, I’m sure. I’m sorry, Graham, for whisking you away from their feast. But, in my defense, you could only eat about nine percent of the food. Maybe ten, if you wouldn’t mind your ears getting _slightly_ larger.”

“Like my ears the way there are,” Ryan added, “thank you very much.”

“Not to mention her version of _slightly_ is vastly different than ours.”

The TARDIS was in a good mood – when they arrived at their usual kitchen, it was already set up – she had even left them a large bowl of her favorite spaghetti. They all took their spots easily, going over what had happened with the Tveka, complementing Ryan on his excellent problem solving skills.

“I still don’t get it though,” Yaz said, looking towards her, “And I suppose it’ll be different for every planet… But they – _you_ can smell out a… Soulmate?”

The Doctor chuckled, “The Havka can smell a specific hormone – pheromones, actually – and genetically determine which person would be the best match for their immune system. Finding a ‘soulmate’ is more of their culture than anything else.”

“Can you do that then?” Ryan asked.

“Sort of,” The Doctor said, then scrunched her nose, “Well, not really. I can smell pheromones on some level and, as an omega, even release my own to calm someone down, but I won’t necessary realize I’m doing it. More of a biological defense than anything else.”

“What was it Aliva said?” Yaz asked, “Something about omegas being rare?”

The Doctor, again, blushed, “Yes, I suppose so. omegas are said to be born leaders – cool-headed, good listeners, very protective. omegas calm alpha’s down easier than a beta, but, in turn, an alpha can… Manipulate an omega – make an omega more compliant than usual. It’s a balance system that, if done right, can create a beautiful relationship. But with omegas being a rarity, some cultures treat them differently.”

“Are there side effects, then?” Graham asked again, “You know, like a woman going through PMS? Grace would give me a smart talking to if we haven’t been treating you right, doc.”

“Nope! Well… Sort of. I suppose the symptoms are a bit worse. Every three months my body will try to find someone that genetically matches. If I don’t, it’s… Painful, I suppose, but there’s medicine I take that stops all that.”

“Of course there is,” Yaz said, displeased, “Even in the future, woman have to go through the equivalent of birth control.”

“There’s male omegas! And it’s not birth control, per say. More of… the human equivalent of IVF, really, but opposite. Long needle into my stomach and good to go for another three months. Nothing terrible.”

Kind of terrible.

“Needle!” Yaz continued to complain, “Every three months? Isn’t there something better?”

The Doctor shrugged, mind going to – of course – the Master. Having an alpha with her, mated, would make all of _this_ go away… But being mated with the Master was beyond thinking right now, especially what he had pulled with O.

The Doctor coughed, trying to get out of her own thoughts, “Gallifreyans don’t believe in soulmates, but there’s certainly a science behind the Havka’s ideology. If I find a partner, they can help with nearly all of the symptoms, which is the same that happens with the Havka.”

“O… The Master…” Ryan said, “He’s definitely an alpha, isn’t he?”

The room’s atmosphere went from sociable to tense in a matter of moments. 

“Yes.” The Doctor answered, knowing what Ryan was hinting about, “I’d like to believe that he would never hold that against me… But there are moments that I have my doubts.”

“That’s why you flinched away from that other girl,” Yaz added, looking absolutely devastated, “That must be terrifying… Knowing that someone else has that kind of power over you.”

The Doctor thought about it, then decided that she truly didn’t know why she had panicked so much. “Maybe. There’s not many species that have this exact trait… But running into another alpha is, sometimes, a danger I have to consider. You do as well, Yaz, every day you go alone on a dark street. It’s the same feeling.”

“Is being an alpha bad, then?” Ryan asked.

“No!” The Doctor denied, “Absolutely not. A couple of other planets have these false ideas of alphas being the best of the bunch, but none of that is true genetically. Omegas are more rare, yes, but that doesn’t make me the weaker sex or any of that nonsense.”

“Are there still people like that out there,” Yaz asked, “Should we be worried about you? About an alpha trying something?”

“No,” The Doctor said, smiling kindly at her, “While the suppressants I take also stop the worst of the symptoms, it also blocks the omega pheromone. The only species that can ‘smell’ me are the Havka.” There were scanners out there that could detect her if she got close enough to them, but they were more rare than omegas, considering they were expensive.

“Good,” Ryan said, “I know you don’t condone violence, Doctor, but I’d have a hard time holding myself back from any person that would take advantage of you like that.”

The Doctor felt a warmth in her chest, “Might let that one slide, I suppose. I’d do the same for all of you, after all.”

“Punching a sexist idiot?” Yaz asked, “Any day of the week.”

“That reminds me!” The Doctor said, thinking of past adventures, topic forgotten, “I had a good friend – wife, actually – River…”

It never really surfaced again.

She was thankful for it. She knew that humans couldn’t quite grasp the concept, especially considering how culturally different it was to their own society and what they had seen on Tveka, but she was happy enough to have them treat her the same way.

It felt a bit… Young, to be worrying about such a thing, but it was still a nice sentiment to know that she was traveling with such good people.

However, with her impeccable luck, being an omega came up at the worst time possible.

“Right fam,” The Doctor said, staring at the person in front of her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up, “Time for an escape plan.”

“What?” Yaz asked, “But we’ve just got here! Didn’t you want parts for your TARDIS?”

The man was coming closer, pushing through the crowd of innocent bystanders, continuing to eye her. “We’re leaving!” She grabbed Ryan and Yaz’s hands, making sure that Graham was right behind him. Graham was older, less likely to be his target, and easier to let him lead.

“TARDIS is one left, then two rights away,” The Doctor instructed, “Whatever you do, don’t stare at anyone here, understand?”

“No!” All three of them said, but they continued to run for their lives anyway, Graham doing an excellent job of pushing past the throng of people shopping.

Why didn’t she use her head? Of course omega hunters would be here – it was drilled into her brains back in the Academy, but she had been her so many times as a beta that she _forgot._

The TARDIS was in sight, and the Doctor felt her panic decrease. Just a couple more steps and they would be perfectly fine.

That was, until, the man from before walked right in front of her TARDIS doors, arms crossed and smirking. The Doctor pulled all of them to a stop, flailing for a plan, but only coming up with one. “Other way!” She hissed, pulling them along.

Only to run into another man – same black robes and same set of technology attached to his neck. How could she have missed it?

“Omega,” the man hissed, the TARDIS’s translation circuit not perfect with the elongated vowels, creating a robotic equivalent, “you will come with us.”

All of them backed away, looking for exits. By that time, there were four men surrounding them, all with the same attire. She watched as the crowds ran, used to such a thing but unwilling to hunt such powerful people down.

She was an idiot.

“You will let us leave peacefully,” The Doctor threatened, “or I will rein hell on you the likes of which you have never seen.”

Yaz squeezed her hand tightly, and the Doctor felt _something_ flood through her chest – the deep urge to protect her fam, to not let them get hurt.

“You and your ship are surrounded.” The man continued, “You will not leave here.”

Trapped into a corner. Yaz squeezed her hand again, and the Doctor glanced over at her. She was so brave – young, amazing Yasmin Khan – teeth bared at the thing in front of her, looking ready to take him out with her bare hands. Ryan and Graham, too, made their way in front of her, standing tall.

She had no weapon and no where to run. It was easy to decide what to do next.

“You let me friends go and I’ll go willingly.”

Yaz _yanked_ at her arm, pulling her away, but the Doctor was quick to yank back, getting the face of the pathetic creature in front of her, “Imagine, a compliant omega. Much easier to transport.”

“Doctor, _don’t.”_

The thing in front of her tilted his head, considering. It appeared that the technology he was using was a short wave telepathic communications link – a good thing to note for later, but useless to her right now.

“No,” the man said, “they will be used as leverage.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen, a denial on her lips. She went to do so, to threaten these people with all that she had but…

A shot of a blaster set to stun went off… And she knew nothing more.

The Doctor woke up just as fast as she went down.

She gasped, flinging her body up from the floor, eyes almost immediately adjusting to the dark. She took a deep breath of air in, nearly coughing at the alarming amount of _alpha_ in the room. Thankfully, fear was good motivator. With renewed vigor, she stood, her hands wrapping around steel, metal pipes of what she could only call a gigantic, metal bird cage.

Sprawled out nearly on top of each of each other was the rest of the fam. Her hands went to her coat pocket, wanting her sonic to scan them, only to groan when she realized that had taken her coat. At least she still had her boots.

Worried, she kneeled down again and took their pulses the old fashion way. Thankfully, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Quickly, feeling a bit guilty, she used her touch telepathy to wake them up.

The woke just as she did, fast, and instantly became alarmed at their new grim surroundings.

“It’s alright,” The Doctor said, “Deep breathes, yeah? Don’t panic.”

“Not…” Yaz groaned, rubbing at her head, “Not panicked. Confused.”

The Doctor looked away, spotting a security camera to the far right of the room. There was a heavy wooden door with a large lock on it and one measly chair just out of reach of the cage. Quite literally kept like a caged animal, then.

“Where are we?”

The Doctor sniffed again, trying her best to ignore the smell of alpha and instead looking past it, “Same atmosphere as before, so same planet,” She said, then, felt the ground with her hands, “But were moving, no, hovering…? Some sort of ship.”

“Great,” Ryan said, “It’s a slave ship, or something.”

The Doctor winced, but couldn’t find it in herself to lie. It would be pointless anyway. They had heard her say it, and it seemed patronizing to try a make the situation sound any better than it was.

Graham was the first one to sit back down, back against the metal grates. If they spaced out just enough, their feet were just barely touching one another.

“Do we have a plan?” Yaz asked, “Anything to get us out of here?”

The Doctor sighed, not wanting to scare them, but fearful herself. The man had said ‘leverage’ and she was more scared of that than anything else. The second most important thing was her TARDIS. While no one could open her, she had left her in a rather public spot. She hoped that her TARDIS was smart enough to use her emergency protocols and go the Time Vortex, but she wasn’t too hopeful at the moment.

No plan – no way to escape. This wasn’t looking too good.

“I’m sorry,” She said, “Nothing for now, but we’ll wait it out and come up with something.”

“Oh man,” Ryan joked, “Couple hours with you lot? I might lose my mind.”

Yaz laughed, “You’re one to talk, Mr. Grouchy! Do you _know_ how bad you are in the morning? You’re practically a walking zombie!”

That had all of them laughing, “Not as bad as you, doc,” Graham said, “I swear, the amount of times I’ve caught you nearly on fire fixing your TARDIS… Haven’t you heard of safety gear?”

“Overrated!” She said, joking with them, “What’s life without a little danger?”

They all laughed at that, and something dark and twisted in the Doctor’s chest fell away. She felt awful that they had been captured with her, in one of the worst places in the universe… But she was thankful she had them, even it was selfish.

“You okay?”

The Doctor startled, looking towards Yaz. She would notice, wouldn’t she. She smiled, trying to be encourage, “’Course I am. Got my fam with me.”

Yaz looked anything other than convinced, “Are-”

The door opened.

All of them jumped. Quickly, clumsily, they rose to their feet, crowding towards the back of the cage, side to side. To her surprise, a man – an ordinary human – walked into the room. He was around Graham’s age, but not from their time.

_“Do not move.”_

The Doctor’s body went into shock. She flinched against the bars, muscles locking, but refused to listen to the alpha’s voice. It was Yaz’s presence against her side that brought her back. Breathing deeply, she took a step forward, cruel smirk in place.

“Won’t give in that easily, I’m afraid,” She said, glaring at the man through the bars of her cell, “Now, _who are you.”_

The man didn’t seem surprised, “Suppressants drugs, especially one well manufactured, are disturbingly good at doing what they are designed to do.”

The man retrieved a vial out of his pocket, something unlabeled and, to her horror, a very familiar looking needle, “But what is taken can be given back.”

She snarled at him, all teeth, “designed to stop men like you violating innocent omegas. You have no right holding people hostage, and you have even less of a right taking _humans_ on this ship.”

The man said nothing. He seemed, if anything, uninterested in her words. “Two options,” He said, flicking the bubbles out of needle, “either you take this willingly… Or I call in more guards and I have them take one of your _humans_ for a little… Session.”

The blood drained for her face. She would have taken her friends to the beginnings and ends of the universe if it meant they would live, and that included taking whatever terrible thing that this man was offering.

“Doctor _don’t-”_

“Fine.” She said, pulling herself out of Yaz’s tight grip, unable to look at any of them.

The man smiled, “A very good omega – predictable down to your core. You’d do anything for them, wouldn’t you?”

The Doctor said nothing. It was true, after all. One shot was worth not getting one of them killed.

“What’s in there, then?” Graham asked, “Will it kill her?”

Dying was overrated for a Time Lord, something she really should have mentioned more to them, but it was a good question nevertheless. Granted, the Doctor did want to know as well.

“Just as there is a suppressant, there is a way to reverse it.”

The Doctor swallowed. She had heard of these types of drugs, often used to make an omega’s heat stronger and longer, allowing more basic instincts to come forward. A side effect, however, was the compliance that an omega often suffered from. It was much easier for an alpha to give her commands. Not to mention, without a mate, her heat would be excruciating. 

The man held out the needle to her. She thought about taking his wrist and pulling him in, knocking him out against his own cage… And then remembered the security camera. She didn’t think there would be a lenient punishment for doing such a thing.

Lip still quirked in a snarl, the Doctor took the needle from him, making sure there were truly no bubbles in it. She didn’t have time to die, though she could only hope she’d regenerate into an alpha.

She turned to her left, trying to have some privacy as she lifted her shirt, but the man made a noise, “I have to see.”

The fam made more complaints, but the man didn’t seem to care. Instead, he was only staring hungrily at her. The urge to resist him, the reach her hands just behind the bars and inflict a copious amount of violence on him was intense. Instead, with a snarl, she lifted her shirt only slightly and, before she could hesitate, stuck the needle inside of her.

It burned on contact. She bit the inside of her lip, unwilling to show this disgusting creature anything, and instead took the used needle and tossed it at his feet. It slid just outside of the cage, nearly hitting his feet. “Done,” She said, standing tall, “Any more demands?”

The man smirked, pleased with himself, “Not from me, no. But I’m sure you’ll have some by the time that makes its way into your system.”

The Doctor could feel it already – her skin was burning, twitching as it became accustom to the released of pheromones. Her heat wouldn’t be long now.

The man turned away, “Enjoy your stay,” he sang, “going to be a long one.”

She wanted to ask about her fam – wanted to see if they would be willing to let them go, to let them get to safety. But everything in her body was telling her to stay quiet.

She didn’t hear the door close, didn’t feel herself get lowered to the ground. All she could focus on was the burning pit in her stomach, heavy and unmistakable.

“It’s fine,” She told her fam, feeling their fear against her skin, “Don’t… Don’t worry, we’ll find a way out of here.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder, someone nice and gentle, and the Doctor leaned into the kind touch, letting the side of her head push against the cool limb.

“You’re burning up!”

“Fine,” She tried to explain, “Normal. Need…”

It felt like too much energy, and the pain radiating all around her made it not worth it to explain. Instead, when she felt a cold body press against her side, all she could do was gratefully lean into the person, head on their shoulder.

She was thankfully, suddenly, that no part of her was having skin on skin contact. She didn’t think she could handle herself in a telepathic connection and she didn’t want to violate any part of their minds by accident.

“Can we do anything?” Someone asked her.

“No,” The Doctor replied, “S’nice like this, thanks. Good to be around people I trust.” _Love._

She tried to relax, but when another cramp came, she winced, hand going around her stomach. What she would do to _not_ be an omega. What she would do to not put her fam in danger.

The Doctor had been through so many hurts. She had survived wars, beaten monsters of legends… She had loved and lost, she had been idiotic and brilliant… None of it compared to the humiliation of the situation.

A female and an omega. She was so stupid.

The person she was leaning against – _beautiful, helpful Yaz –_ moved their arm around her, bringing her in closer, and the Doctor sighed in relief, her body going to lax.

The rest of the fam followed suit, no doubt affected by her biological defense. Even if they couldn’t smell it, her scent was thick in the air, the smell of an oncoming rainstorm, overpowering the blatant smell of alpha, and the fam relaxed, their levels of adrenaline going down.

“Woah,” Ryan said, “Did you feel that?”

The Doctor smiled sadly, “Sorry, it’s me.”

“Neat,” Yaz compliment, “you’re like huggable happiness.”

They laughed and the Doctor found herself, again, melting into it. _Happy-content-peaceful-family…_ All of her basic inner instincts were preening at the thought of being good enough for them. She shook herself, knowing that being a “good” omega wouldn’t be helpful around their enemies.

The silence was good, for a moment. Instinctively, she grabbed at Ryan’s clothed wrist, comforting him ( _the younger, more vulnerable one_ ) and it was to her surprise Ryan moved closer to her – not touching her like Yaz was, but close enough that the Doctor knew he was trying to help.

“Don’t let me listen to them and run if you see your chance,” She warned them, when the silence had reigned for more than an hour, and her blood felt like it was trying to boil her alive, “Whatever happens, if you see an opportunity to escape, you take it.”

“Not without you, doc,” Graham said, “We’re not leaving you here.”

She said nothing to that. There was no way she was getting out of her with this regeneration. Her only hope was using her abilities as a Time Lord to get away. Never thought she would be thankful for regeneration before.

“What do you mean,” Yaz asked, “About listening to them?”

“Told you,” She said bitterly, “Alphas can make omegas… compliant. And when I’m like this, I’ll have a harder time not listening to their commands.”

“That’s barbaric!” Yaz said, and everything in the Doctor told her that she should calm Yaz down. “That’s – how could people do that?”

“We’re on a slave-trading ship, Yaz,” Ryan said, “What, do you think that guy had any morals in him? He’s _selling_ people.”

 _Wrong-wrong-wrong…_ The Doctor didn’t like yelling – didn’t like their tones – and she found herself moving away from Yaz and instead to Ryan. Stupidly, she grabbed at his hand, whispering sweet promises of calm through his mind.

Ryan, to both her horror and delight, melted into it, nearly going lax against the bars. He stared into her eyes, perfectly content in a way that wasn’t organic. She pulled away instantly, ashamed, trying to get a hold of herself.

“Sorry!” She told Ryan, who was blinking in a confused daze, “Yelling. Don’t like yelling like this.”

“It really is huggable happiness,” Graham said, amazed, “You alright, son?”

Ryan _giggled,_ “I’m _amazin’_. Can we do that again?”

“Absolutely not.” The Doctor said, standing up, batting away hands that tried to get her to sit back down. With her nervousness, the effect that she had on Ryan stop almost immediately, and the others reacted to her sour mood.

Better, that they were worried rather than relaxed. Fear meant they were paying more attention. She paced back and forth in the cell, only three steps worth, but it felt better. It would be so much easier to think if she wasn’t so _hot._

Everything _hurt._ She knew what she needed to have it stop, knew that it wouldn’t be long until she was practically willing to have anyone _mate_ with her. She felt sick at the very thought.

It was then, with that horrible thought in her mind, that the door opened. Quickly, all four of them got up from the ground and, to her surprise, tried to place themselves in front of her. She blinked, wondering when the roles had reversed.

“I admire that, almost.” The man, the same one as before, said, “A good omega strives for an equal structure around them.”

That… Wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but somehow she still felt offended. Maybe it was the fact that he had already tried to put her in a box. She didn’t like boxes.

“She’s our friend,” Yaz said, “It doesn’t matter that she’s an _omega.”_

The man hummed, displeased. A true believer of alpha rights then. Typical, that he would consider those that didn’t have a designation not worth his time. She wondered if that was to their advantage this time around - let him underestimate them.

“Come on then, little omega,” He said, at the Doctor bristled at the word _little,_ “the boss wants to see his new prize.”

The three of them, if possible, got even closer to her, shielding her with their bodies. It was Graham this time that placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

“Over _your_ dead body.” The Doctor snarled, but said nothing else. Her head was swimming – she wished she could think clearer.

The alpha was anything less than pleased, going by the scent that filled the room. The Doctor felt herself tense, a feeling of _wrong_ hitting her so strong that she bumped against Yaz. Her heat really had started.

The man sighed, utterly bored with the conversation. With a snap of his fingers, two more men, dressed in the same black robes, stormed into their little prison, guns pointed at them. Panicked, instincts in over drive, the Doctor pushed herself in front of her fam, once again shielding them.

“You will _not_ hurt them.”

It didn’t stop them. One of them produced a key from his robes – old fashion and with no technology in sight – and stepped into the cage, glaring at her. The other man, the one with the gun, circled around them, pointing the weapon at their backs.

“Either you go peacefully,” The first man from before, newly named POS1, “or one of your precious humans will, unfortunately, not be walking out of here.”

The click of a safety going off had them all tensing.

She hated that they had taken her fam. It was genius, really, and her greatest weakness. Omega or not, she would do anything for her companions.

Head held high, eying all three of them carefully, she stepped forward. She grunted when POS1 dared to put his hand on the back of her neck, pushing her forward roughly. The fam cried out in protest at that, but she couldn’t say anything now to stop their fears.

The Doctor had been through hell. Should could handle this.

The hand on the back of her neck never faltered as they made their way out of the small cell. And, uselessly, all that was in the short hallway of a rather ugly ship were more doors and hallways. It wasn’t an aircraft meant for flight, going by the feel of the engines under her feet.

This ship was meant for only one thing – selling omegas.

POS2 and POS3 went in the other direction than her and POS1, and the Doctor, even ill, felt strong enough to string together a plan.

With the man’s hand already on her damp skin, it was easy to dive into his mind. She searched, quickly, through his memories, getting nothing of importance except that he was the second mate of this ship. Just as she was about to force him to sleep, he wrapped his hand tighter around her neck.

A shock went through her, shaking her very bones. She cried out silently, knees crumbling as electricity wreaked havoc on her already sensitive nerves. She wasn’t allowed time to recover. Instead, she was pulled up by her hair, pulling painfully at her scalp, and her legs just barely supported her.

“You think we didn’t know you’re telepathic?” POS1 sneered, “Don’t think us fools, omega. That’s your first warning.”

He released his grip, but was quick to push her, sending her back crashing into the wall behind her. The man smiled with predatory glee, clearly enjoying what he was doing to her.

“So pretty.” He said, and the Doctor felt true terror in her hearts as he leered closer. She tried to force him off of her, but he lived for the challenge. With a grunt, he grabbed her by the wrists, holding her arms in place just above her head. She buckled against him, raging, but he only smirked.

_“Stay still.”_

_Still-stay-be good for alpha-listen-listen-comply…_

Her body went slack, but her mind continued to rage. She couldn’t smell good to him like this, her own warning signs leaving a smell of rotten flowers in the air, but he didn’t seem to mind the slightest. Instead, his nose went to her neck, breathing her in.

“Get…” She said, but it came out as a hoarse whisper, “Off… Me.”

He laughed, but didn’t shock her again. Instead, his lips went to her neck, nipping harshly at the sensitive skin. She pulled away, not wanting this – not wanting any of this, but his growl had her body complying once again.

She was trapped – truly trapped.

Tears sprung to her eyes, stupidly, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything. It was a basic instinct to terror, she knew – a way to release emotions that were too strong to understand. But she only saw them as a weakness.

He didn’t dare mark her, but his lips went to hers, shoving his tongue inside her mouth, breathing her in, and the Doctor felt disgusted with herself. Her eyes closed, willing her mind to take her somewhere else, but unable to feel anything other than his rough hand around her breast.

He bit her lip, bringing pain, probably hoping for more of a reaction, but the Doctor _couldn’t_ do anything if she wanted to.

He pulled away, smirking, “And you dare to walk around with you head held high, huh? You’re a whore, just like all the others.” He said, continuing to kneed one of her breasts. Frustrated by her lack of reaction, he began to lift her shirt up, nails digging into her, and the Doctor again panicked.

“Rogers!”

Both of them turned towards the new voice. POS1, newly renamed Rogers, spun to face the human in front of her. Clumsily, he stumbled away from her. Even with her terror, she noted that _messing_ with her was clearly not allowed.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Rogers said, “She was being quite a troublemaker and-”

“Leave.”

Rogers opened his mouth, furious, but one glare from this other man had him turning around, huffing as he walked away from her.

The Doctor took her time studying this one – tall, lean with dark hair and dark eyes. A beard, styled, gave him a distinguished look that would not be easily forgotten. He was at least six foot, towering over her, and held no hesitation as he looked her up and down, studying her.

_“Come.”_

_Go to alpha – alpha wants you – alpha wants you close…_

His voice was much stronger than Rogers, and her feet found her in front of this man before she knew what she was doing. She bowed her head, much to horror, but felt some sort of faked pleasure as the alpha made of noise of contempt at her.

“Rogers is right about one thing,” The boss said, “You are a pretty one.”

That bought her no pride.

“Come, Doctor,” And she startled at her own name, _“Follow me.”_

Unlike Rogers, the man didn't drag her along. Instead, he simply walked away. The Doctor, stunned ( _tired)_ looked towards the other side of the hallway, thinking of making a run for it. Her feet moved, disobeying the clear command, and it made it easier to ignore the alpha entirely.

She got two measly steps before the alpha stopped her. He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, digging his nails into her, and dragged her forward, nearly into his chest. She was just barely able to catch her footing.

“Come now,” The man said, as if she was a dog that just disobeyed a simple command, “No reason for that.”

She was so _tired_ and _hot_ and she was scared that if she didn’t soon sit down, she would collapse. The pain of her heat wasn’t helping, the cramps nearly unbearable, but she knew that that was the point of those drugs.

They made it harder for her to fight back.

His fingers moved from her wrist to her hand, threading their fingers together. The part of her, the part of her she now despised, lived for the contact, a fake happiness that made her skin crawl. Still, this was better than his hand around her neck.

She was dragged along a similar hallway, all of them running together. The only doors she had seen was when she was first dragged out – no doubt they were other cells. She was never led outside, which had to mean they were fairly far up in the atmosphere, away from the planet’s laws. The perfect, disgusting plan.

Just when she thought she couldn’t handle another step, they arrived at a door. Another key was produced, again completely metal and totally useless to her, and she was led inside…

A lavish bedroom. Her heart skipped a beat, but there was no time for that. Obviously ready for her fear, the man put a steady hand on her back, forcing her forward once again.

“Shush,” he said, whispering in her ear, “It’ll be alright.”

Everything was wrong – the entire situation, being away from her TARDIS, her fam in danger… It was almost too much handle. The idea of _this_ happening to her, when she barely had any sexual encounters in this body, was too much. It barely processed.

He pushed her again, closer to the bed. _“Sit.”_

She did, actually glad for it. She took in her surroundings, looking for something she could use to fight back. Nothing else, unfortunately, was in the room. Only the bed, with its stupidly fancy red sheets and massive pillows. Even the walls were a plain white.

The Doctor tensed more as the man shut the door behind them, locking them in. He smiled kindly at her, watching as she put her arms around her stomach, trying to stop some of the cramps.

“I’m told its painful,” He commented, “That you would do anything to make it stop.”

“Not anything.” She denied, giving him no details, but knowing that he would fill in the blanks.

He laughed, looking genuinely overjoyed, “I do love when they’re feisty. Makes things much more interesting. Tell me, Doctor, would this be your first heat, by chance?”

He had no right to the information. Stubbornly, she looked away, staring only at the door in front of her. If she could just get the key, get around him, she might have a chance. They must have a teleport on this place somewhere.

He didn’t seem displeased by her silence. Instead, he hummed. “Take off your clothes.”

The Doctor’s eyes snapped to his, mouth falling open at the audacity of this man. She knew that he was a monster – a narcissistic, arrogant, piece of dirt – but it didn’t occur to her that he was _disgusting._

He sighed, “fine then.” He moved closer to her and the Doctor leaned back, away from his hand. She wasn’t fast enough. He gripped her chin tightly, making her stare into his eyes – lost in lust and cruelness.

_“Take off your clothes.”_

She did. It was as if she was in a daze. Methodically, a suspender came off first, then another one. Her shirt went over her head, taken from her hands by the alpha in front of her. Her trousers, too, were removed, and she was soon left in only her knickers.

Her mind felt… Empty, as if she was watching her actions from a different person’s point of view. It was almost… Better. Yet, her feelings were still there, making her breathless as he studied her closely.

She tensed when his hand went to her hip, thumb rubbing at the silk she still had on. “Perfect,” He said, “Hardly a mark on you.”

She felt sick, but still couldn’t move.

In desperation, she tried reaching out with her mind again, fiercely penetrating it to get him to collapse as soon as possible… But almost instantly she was shocked again, this time blacking out with the strong voltage.

When she came back to, she was face down on the bed, her legs on the ground, toes just barely on the floor below her. Her knickers were gone, her last dignity taken from her, and – instead of falling into a panic – she attempted to pushed herself up from the bed.

_“Don’t move.”_

His voice had her limbs locking. A grunt left her lips, completely engulfed by the command, and she found herself back to where she was. The man came into her field of view, only in his briefs, and the Doctor felt another wave of terror hit her.

“No.” She whispered, but nothing else would leave her lips. She tried, again, to get herself up, to attack him, but nothing came of it.

“I would apologize,” He said, moving away, “But I am going to enjoy this.”

Her eyes closed in defeat. She vowed, right there and then, to never be an omega again.

He got behind her, hands caressing her sides, nails digging painfully into her skin. She wasn’t wet, didn’t find any sort of enjoyment in the situation, but that did not stop him. Nothing was used to help ease her pain as he made his way inside her, forcing her open before she was even close to ready.

Tears spilled from her eyes as he used her body roughly. For no reason at all, he would beat her, slapping her face, squeezing her painfully. At one point, when he had already come inside of her, he just continued to beat her, kicking her in the ribs, stepping on her ankle…

He never once went near her mating mark – and, if he did, all he would do was lick and taste. There must be a reason for that, for not claiming her as his own, but her tormented mind couldn’t _think._

It seemed to never end, yet she was never able to pass out. Inside her head, she was there for each blow and mocking word – each command that he said she followed, even with the amount of torture that was amassed on her.

It wasn’t the pain that hurt, however. She’d been shot, had broken bones – _killed_ plenty of times, and that hurt worse than anything he could do to her. It was the humiliation, the striping of her pride that hurt more than anything.

When he seemed to have enough of her pain, he stopped. Roughly, he grabbed something that was hidden under the mattress – a pair of black silk pyjamas, the same color and style of his, meant to fit someone much smaller. He had planned every detail.

_“Get dressed.”_

She did. He let her grab her intimates, throwing them on as quickly as her body could handle. The clothes fit her loosely, nearly sliding off one shoulder, but she was just thankful for something to wear. She was even more thankful that he allowed her her boots.

The man gestured for her to stand. Biting her lip, the Doctor did so, eyes lowered. She stumbled, multiple times, as she made her way to him, watching as he opened the door.

“Good omega.” He complimented her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. It burned her.

She tripped many times, her ankle not liking any sort of pressure. Each time, the man hauled her up by her hair, pulling it so harsh that she feared her scalp would come with it. She snarled at him, once, but he was quick to hit her upside the head, making stars dance in her eyes.

They arrived at the same door that her fam was in. For a moment, she feared their looks, their reaction to her failure, but there wasn’t time to worry about that. Instead, the man opened the door without any fuss, pushing her inside.

“Doctor!”

She said nothing, couldn’t say anything. Instead, she bowed her head as the man unlocked the cage, motioning with his head to step inside. She did so, nearly collapsing again when Yaz put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The door was closing, but the Doctor had found strength now that she was back with her friends.

“You will die, Andrew Richardson.”

Yaz and Ryan were holding her up now, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t need their help with this.

The door opened again. She had gained that information from her quick dive into his mind, and it only registered now that she had achieved something with her struggle to be free. She smirked as he looked at her, furious, but it didn’t stop her.

“Born 2508, dies in, well…” The Doctor pretended to do some math, “Timelines are always changing… Fluctuating. Who’s to say what could happen to you?”

Richardson didn’t look scared, “Brave words, for someone in a cage.”

“Even if it’s not by my hand,” The Doctor said, “even if it’s not today, or tomorrow… You have no idea what you’ve done.”

“I’ve just fucked a pretty blonde omega,” He said, condescendingly, “Now… _Go to sleep.”_

She did.

She woke up in more pain that she imagined.

She whimpered, not quite able to wake up, but the pain causing her to seek any sort of comfort. A hand made its way to her own, on top of hers, and the Doctor wished that she had enough to strength to thank them for the small comfort.

The hand moved away, but returned on her face, wiping something away. _Yaz,_ she realized, now close enough to get some sort of telepathic connection with her.

 _“Yaz?”_ She asked.

“Doctor?” Yaz answered back, pulling her hand away, cutting off the connection, “Are you awake?”

“She’s awake?” Ryan asked. There was a rustling of something, and then there was someone hovering over her.

She wished that one of them would touch her again, just so she could be with them.

“I… Thought I heard something,” Yaz replied, “But I think it was just wishful thinking.”

“Doc would say that’s a good thing,” Graham replied, and she realized that it was his legs that was supporting her head, “Being hopeful, I mean.”

She would, wouldn’t she? She had to admit, however, that this was one of her more bleak situations. She was thankful that they didn’t sound hurt. It seemed Richardson was only interested in her.

Ryan let out a huff, “Don’t think she’d be saying anything for a while, giving how swollen her face is. Be surprised if her jaw can even move.”

She didn’t remember her jaw hurting, but she did remember the painful punch to the face. It had mostly hit her right eye, dazing her.

“I…” She said, surprising even herself, “resent that.”

“Doctor!” Yaz said, excited and fearful in the same breath, “Wait – wait! Don’t move, you’ve got broken ribs, and a million of other things wrong.”

She opened her eyes… _eye,_ groaning when the room spun. She might have to add concussion to the long list of injuries. Her black eye would take another two days to heal, her ribs done within three hours. Time Lords healed fast, thankfully.

“Everyone…” She asked, giving up on sitting up, “Alright?”

“Jesus,” Ryan cursed, “Yeah, Doctor, we’re fine. No need to worry about us.”

With consciousness came a clear understanding of her body’s signals. She was still in heat, still damp with sweat with awful cramps that gave no leeway… Not to mention, _lower_ she hurt – throbbing, burning pain from…

She couldn’t even say it in her mind.

“Got some water,” Graham offered, distracting her racing thoughts, “Think you could drink a little something?”

She was licking at her busted lip, lapping at the blood. Honestly, even though she was parched, she didn’t know if she had the strength to sit up.

Ryan, amazing Ryan, offered to help, and it was a three-person job to lean her back against the metal bars, her side against Yaz’s side and off of Graham’s legs. Sitting up didn’t help the pain in her core, but it was worth it when Graham handed her a cup of water.

“Small sips!” Yaz warned, “Cracked a rib once in the police academy. Trust me, don’t just gulp it down.”

The Doctor knew that, but she nodded thankfully at Yaz again, taking small sips of water between her parched lips. Swallowing hurt, but it was worth it. 

It was nearly three hours since Richardson commanded her to sleep. She could feel it in the air. She wondered how long he would leave them alone for.

“Right, fam,” She said, pushing everything away to focus on this one conversation, “Here’s what we know. We’re floating in the atmosphere of the planet we were on. They’re using a short-wave telepathic communications system. All the door are mechanical, and the keys seemed to be on them at all times. Lastly, there must be a teleport system here to get them to and from that planet quickly.”

The speech left her winded, but she was glad to give them the facts, “Thoughts?”

“Next time that main guard comes back, the one with all the keys?” Ryan said, “We mob him – the three of us. _And…_ We take that communications thingy from him, listen in on what they’re saying.”

The Doctor went to discourage him from that, not wanting them hurt on her behalf, but they didn’t seem to be done.

“I’ll cover the security camera with my jacket,” Yaz continued, “Might still be suspicious, but gives us time to take the key.”

_Wait._

“I’ll help the doc,” Graham said, “You two in front, us in the back. Teleports have to be close, yeah? I was some-what awake when we arrived here. It was a short walk to this place.”

“Nice, grandad.” Ryan compliment, holding out his hand for a fist bump. It brought a smile to the Doctor’s face.

It… Was a good plan, better than what she had right now. A lot of guesses there, a lot of things that could wrong, but a plan meant they still had hope.

“Good work,” The Doctor said, “Solid plan. Like a good plan.”

“You’re lying.”

The Doctor sighed, taking Yaz’s hand in her own, trying to make her understand, “Listen to me,” She said, looking at all of them, “if you see your chance, you take it. Even if I’m not here, you run for your lives. If I start to slow you down, you leave me.”

The three glanced at each other, having a silent conversation, “Sorry, Doctor,” Ryan said, “that won’t be happening.”

She smiled sadly, squeezing Yaz’s hand just once, “I only take the best,” She said, “Think I’ve chosen _too_ good now, haven’t I?”

Hours passed, again. The men came back, but when her fam told her that they were just taking them one by one to use the restroom, she relaxed. Yaz was allowed to help the Doctor walk, even though her ankle had healed significantly. She faked the stumbling out the cell though, just to create an advantage over them. She thrived on the element of surprise.

The guards led them to the door right next to their cell, and she was thankful that the door closed behind it, even when Yaz was left nervously outside. There were no mirrors, no facets, nothing that she could use to cut through the bars of her cell. They had really thought of everything. It was almost madding. 

The water helped a little, especially when she used the very small bar of soap to scrub at her body and hair. When she went to wash her legs… _There was so much blood._ She stumbled, bare back hitting the wall behind her. There was moment, just one, where she was tempted to dig into her skin, carve out all the marks that Richardson left on her… But she knew it wouldn’t do anything to get the feeling of his hands on her to go away.

She washed the blood away, but furiously wiped away the tears as well. Yaz was just outside the door, waiting for her, and she didn’t want to scare her. She couldn’t break now, not when they were still in danger.

When she opened the door, face dry, it was _the Doctor_ that greeted Yaz.

The fam slept. She watched over them carefully, knowing that she should really sleep, but unwilling to let anything that she had gone through happen to them. She was thankful, somehow, for the water that was continuously provided – her cramps had become bearable enough to think.

She felt pitiful in the moment, asking _why her_ and useless platitudes that plagued her mind. Other memories surfaced… Of the Master sneaking into her room in the Academy and holding her close… And, when he couldn’t stay long, leaving her something that smelled of him. He had been so kind to her, so willing to help, and she would do anything to have that back once again.

_She would do anything to have that back once again._

Missy had displayed kindness in the vault. The Doctor had seen glimpse of it, just daring to show itself… She’s seen it in O too, in the way his eyes would light up in pure passion when she talked to him about an adventure she had been on.

The Master hated her… But did he hate her enough to leave her like this?

She closed her eye, focusing. It had been easy to reach out to him in Paris, with only a couple of miles away. It would be infinitely harder to do so with him in the Time Vortex.

The rhythm of two heartbeats. That was what she sent on repeat, over and over, banging against not only her head, but out to the universe. It was funny, how she used the pattern to… _Torment_ him in Paris, only months ago. Now, she only hoped he didn’t take it as a cruel joke.

She let the beat continue for what felt like an eternity. There was no sun to keep track of how time passed, but a Time Lord didn’t need it. Instead, the minutes flowed slower than ever.

Then… A blip.

_Bum-bum, bum-bum… bum-bum, bum-_

_“Contact.”_

The Doctor’s one eye flashed open, hopeful and scared all at once.

“Master, _”_ She echoed back, forgoing the traditional Gallifrey custom.

There must have been something in her tone of voice, something dreadful, because whatever speech he had prepared died when he finally decided to answer her.

_“What’s wrong?”_

She smirked ironically, unsure how to answer such a question, _“Everything._ I…I need you.” She didn’t know what to say, how to explain what had happened. Everything felt raw, like a festering wound. She hadn’t acknowledge what they had done to her, and explaining it to him would be the end of what sanity she had left.

His confusion was stifling. _“Where are you?”_

“On a ship,” She said, because that was easy, “Above Rexus III. Got captured.”

 _“Rexus III,”_ He echoed, a sense of understanding… Of horror… Passing through them both, _“You’re an omega?”_

She had presented after the incident with the Kasaavin – it was no doubt the stress of the situation that had caused her to start her cycle. Still, that wasn’t the point right now.

She closed her eyes again, “yes.”

 _“I’ll kill them,”_ He warned her, _“Every single one of them.”_

She knew what she should say. She knew that she should come up with a plan that would allow no one to get hurt. Have him dematerialize right in this very cell and leave this place forever. She would thank him, be proud of him for holding back…

But the Doctor wanted blood.

“Good.” She answered.

He shut the connection, but the Doctor didn’t mind. Instead, she shuffled herself weakly over to Yaz, shaking her shoulder.

She was up in a moment, looking at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Wake everyone up,” She told her, “Managed to get an old friend to help.”

Yaz took the news better than the Doctor could ever hope. Without hesitation, she began to shake the others awake. They acted the same as Yaz, up in a flash, and, before the Doctor could explain the situation to them…

The floor shook beneath their feet.

They stumbled, Ryan knocking Graham nearly to the ground, but each of them managed to catch their footing. Whatever the Master done, it was big. Screams began to echo around them, reminding her a battlefield, and the Doctor found herself pressed against the bars, waiting.

“What’s happening?” Yaz asked, “What friend?”

“The Master.” She answered. She would have broken the news gently to them, probably explained a bit more, but she was far too tired.

To her surprise, not a single one of them complained. Instead, like her, they gathered near the opening of the cage, listening. The screams were getting closer, the gunshots getting louder… There was a silence for a moment, deathly still, and the Doctor, even short on breath, nearly didn’t breathe.

The door blew off its hinges, splintering into a thousand pieces. They had to shield their eyes from the debris. When the Doctor looked up again, all she could see was him.

If the Doctor had to describe him in that one moment, it would be something to the effect of a black hole – dangerous and filled with energy, beautiful in its stillness. She knew that this was him in his prime, in the way the Time Lords had taught him to be, and he looked every inch it.

Their eyes met… And the Time Lord disappeared, replaced with an old friend.

“Step back.”

The Doctor pushed the fam back, watching as the Master shot at the metal lock on the cage. The noise of it disintegrating was loud, grating on her ears, but the Doctor had never heard a better sound in her life.

The Master kicked open the door of the cage, eyes filled with a fury she had never seen before, but softening when she reached for him.

His scent was thick in the air, but it brought a comfort to her in a way that had her entire body nearly caving in on itself in exhaustion. He was always intoxicating – always a solace to her – and now, when he wrapped an arm around her back, supporting her, she felt as if she could finally just _stop._

_“Who did this to you?”_

The Doctor closed her eyes, _“It doesn’t matter.”_

Because it didn’t – because she could see his plan in his mind, the entire ship going down in a fiery explosion, teleportation system conveniently destroyed and emergency pods already deployed with no passengers. Rogers and Richardson would be dead soon, and that was enough.

He produced something from his jacket pocket, blue and glowing, and tossed it at Yaz. “Anyone comes our way,” He said, nearly growling, “throw that as hard as you can at their feet.”

Yaz looked towards her, fact checking him, but whatever the device did, the Doctor couldn’t care. She nodded, watching as Yaz clenched it in her hand. There was a certain look in her eyes, something cruel, and the Doctor knew she would have no qualms about hurting these people.

“What about the others?” Ryan asked, “There has to be other omegas here.”

The Master’s pulled her closer to his side, “No one else. Let’s go.”

 _There was a reason Richardson hadn’t mated her. They were after_ her.

Her head was spinning, and it was hard for her to breathe. She watched in a daze as they made it out of their prison cell. Almost immediately, they came upon two men – POS2 and POS3 she realized – dead on the ground, a puddle of blood beneath them.

Good.

“ _Fuck,”_ Ryan breathed, but didn’t say anything more.

The Doctor let the Master continue to help her walk, even if she was capable. She trusted him, she realized, down to her bones – to her very soul. There was something to be said about that, something to analyze and rethink, but there was no time.

They walked as quickly as they could down the hallway. The Doctor watched as the Master continued his plan, tossing magnetic bombs every couple of meters.

“No qualms about blowing this place up in smithereens,” Graham said, “But what about the people below?”

The Master hummed, “The planet’s defense system will take care of it.”

She didn’t know if that was a lie. The only facts she knew about Rexus III was that it was an excellent place to find parts for her ship… And that there were omega hunters there. Yet, as she watched him toss another bomb onto the wall, she could only hope to take his words at face value.

They rounded the last corner and, hearts beating harshly in her chest, she finally laid her eyes on his TARDIS – a chameleon arch working brilliantly, disguised as a random door, but a TARDIS nonetheless. This hell was almost over.

Of course, just when the universe provided hope, it took it away.

There was a flash of blinding light, the sound of a gun going off… A brief sense of pain as she was shoved, her hands _just_ stopping her from slamming her head to the ground. She lifted her head, searching for danger, only to see a blue flash of light, and once again she was forced to close her eye.

When she looked up, Richardson was staring at her.

She backed away, crawling on her hands and knees, but stopping when she noticed how still he was. And, when she realized what the Master had brought, she could only smirk.

“Excellent work, Yaz,” She complimented, ignoring the Master’s hand as she got up from the ground, “Twenty points for reflexes.”

Richardson – paralyzed from the neck down, unable to speak but fully conscious. For the crimes he committed against not only her, but to all omegas, dying – unable to scream – by a slow fire sounded like the perfect ending.

She felt awful, but she was strong enough for this. “I warned you,” She said through her teeth, glaring at this monster of a person, “didn’t realize what I was warning you about until this very moment, but finally got it. Andrew Richardson, the last leader of the Omega Slave Trading ship, died on 2548 when his own ship exploded. The reason why it exploded, no one knew or didn’t care enough, but we know now, don’t we?”

“You may be a fixed point in time, but all of us are part of the story, and you’ve just met your murderers.”

She looked at him, up and down, taking in the fact this this _creature_ would never hurt another soul again, devouring the fear in his eyes. Yes, this was exactly what she was looking for.

“Come on,” She said to her fam, “Time to go.”

The Master opened the door of his TARDIS, looking solemnly at her. Their eyes locked, an understanding passing through them. It wasn’t often that they had the same plans, but this one aligned perfectly. With the fam’s back towards them, and the TARDIS’s doors locked, the Master grabbed the remote detonator from his jacket and placed it in her hand.

They pressed the button.

She couldn’t hear the explosion – didn’t hear Richardson’s screams as he died, didn’t watch as the ship shattered into billions of pieces of flaming metal… Instead, all she was left with was the pain in her hearts.

The Doctor turned towards him as he pocketed the device, never to be seen again. It was different now, in his TARDIS, like the last few hours had been a strange nightmare. Their past, whatever had happened in the Outback and whatever hatred he had before was forgotten.

“Thank you.” She said to him, because she was. She didn’t know how to express her gratitude.

The Master went to say something, eyes flashing, but it was then that the Doctor’s cramps came back full force. She grunted, hand going around her stomach.

“Is there a hospital we should go to, or something?” Ryan asked, “Someone that can help her?”

They’d been though hell. She didn’t want them to worry more.

“TARDIS,” She grunted out, “Medbay.”

“I don’t have…” The Master cursed, “To yours, then.”

The Master’s arm around her back (when did that happen?) was replaced by Yaz’s as he went to the console, piloting. A part of her felt disoriented without the contact of him, of an alpha that was kind, but she was too tired to voice something like that. She sighed as the TARDIS lifted off, feeling a sense of freedom that she couldn’t describe at leaving that hellish place behind.

“I’m sorry,” She told the fam, all of them looking worse for wear.

“Don’t apologize,” Ryan said, tone harsh, “Doctor… Just don’t.”

She nodded, agony in her chest. She hurt them, she knew that, and she had no idea how they would look at her after this.

She was the Doctor. This regeneration was supposed to be a new chance at life – a new, hopeful outlook on everything she did. She was to be kind, not cruel, and they had witnessed one of her lowest points.

“Hey,” Yaz said, just as she was beginning to pull away from her, “he just meant… We’re not upset with you, Doctor, we’re worried about you. Don’t… Don’t apologize for what they did.”

The Master was there, suddenly, ripping Yaz from her arms. He looked furious, eyes dark, and the if his scent was anything to go by, he was listening to only his own instincts. She was crying, she realized, and it must have been driving him mad.

A possessive alpha and a distressed omega.

Her guilt wasn’t helping anyone.

She willed herself to calm down before anything disastrous could happen. She laced her and the Master’s fingers together, squeezing tightly, and even daring to purposefully call onto her instincts to help him calm down.

 _He_ leaned into her, pulling her flush against his side, and the Doctor felt herself preen at the close contact. Again, that peace she felt before came back, and for the first time in hours she felt truly relaxed.

She would have thought she didn’t want anyone to touch her after what she been through. But having him next to her seemed to be the only thing keeping her sane.

“Medbay,” The Master said, reminding them both, “You three, either go wherever you normally sleep on her TARDIS, or find a bedroom here.”

“We’re not leaving her with you!” Yaz said, “You tried to have us killed!”

“I’ll be fine… _All of you_ will be fine,” The Doctor said, though she knew it sounded – and probably looked – pathetic, “medbay, sleep, yeah? That’s it. You lot need your sleep too.”

“Doc’s right,” Graham replied, looking at both Yaz and Ryan, “Doubt we’d understand any of the medical jargen they’d use, and we’d just get in the way.”

“But-”

Yaz’s clear disagreement stopped with one look for Graham. Ryan, even, grabbed at Yaz’s shoulder, pulling her physically away from the Master. The three humans walked past the two Time Lords, exhausted, opening the Master’s door just to walk into her own TARDIS.

It took a moment to realize that, for once in her TARDIS's log life with her, she had finally followed the emergency protocols. She nearly slumped in relied. At least the old girl wasn’t stolen.

Her TARDIS, she noticed as she began her walk into her, was a deep blue – mirroring her pilot’s mood. Breathless, the Doctor followed her fam, careful to let the Master stay hand in hand with her. She shuddered when the old girl greeted her with a plethora of beeps, trying her best to cheer her up.

The fam was already walking down the many hallways, speaking quietly, no doubt talking about her, but hopefully going to their bedrooms. She had meant it, that they should get some sleep, but what she wanted, more than anything, was to be alone with the Master.

The Master, who, instead of eyes filled with hatred, looked at with softness that had her hearts melting. He knew what to do to help – to calm her, and without words, pulled her along towards the medbay.

When the door finally closed, and she had her privacy away from the fam, she felt the energy snap from her bones, practically making her collapse again.

“I’m here,” The Master said, holding her up, urging her to the bed, “It’s alright.”

She was sitting, the Master in front of her, and she couldn’t help but lean her forehead on his chest, taking the scent of him in and craving the feel of his body against hers. Without qualms, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him, even at the awkward angle.

She realized, bizarrely, that she was sobbing. Her entire body was shaking, taking shuddering breathes of air that hurt her chest. Even with that, she couldn’t stop herself.

The Master was moving her, she realized, manipulating her onto the bed, letting her lay down. He was saying something in her ear, calm, soothing tone mixed with pheromones completely opposite to Roger’s and Richardson’s. It helped, her eyes closing, and she found herself almost in a trance.

He moved away and the Doctor nearly went into shock at the loss of contact. Her eye opened, searching for him, but he returned within seconds, revealing a medical device she hasn’t seen in ages. She tensed, knowing healing her wouldn’t exactly be pleasant.

“I’m here.” The Master repeated kindly, hand going to her face, on her good side. His eyes were beautiful, always had been, and the Doctor found herself getting lost in them. She nodded against his hand, knowing that she would feel better in the long run.

He was so gentle with her. He helped her with her clothes, hissing when he saw the damage done to her chest. He nodded when she stopped him from helping her with her sports bra, even though she was still hot, understanding that the discomfort of the waistband was worth the pain.

He told her what he was doing before he did it, explaining it in a way a child could understand, even if the Doctor knew already. The sound of his voice was a comfort, and she closed her eyes as the device knitted bones back together, healing bruises.

It hurt, and multiple times the Master stopped, letting her adjust. Each time, the Master would soothe her, whispering calming words and holding her hand.

Her eye hurt the worst, and the Master stopped halfway through, grabbing her hand in a tight grip, looking away. She realized with a sudden clarity that he, too, was crying.

_Alpha was crying – she had caused it – she had to…_

“ _Don’t.”_ The Master said, agonized, “Your pets were right, for once. Don’t apologize.”

Every part of her felt awful, even with most of her healed. The urge to apologize was still on her tongue, nearly bursting with her need to say it, but instead she looked away.

She didn’t know which were _her_ emotions and what was her inner omega’s emotions. A part of her knew that it was both of them, her omega side bringing out more of her guilt, if anything, but it was so much easier to pretend that it wasn’t _her._

“Thank you.” She said instead, because she couldn’t let him think that she wasn’t grateful.

“Doctor…” He breathed, leaning over her bed to put his forehead to hers.

 _“Don’t thank me either,”_ he said in her mind, pushing just a hint of his emotions onto her, showing her just how much this pained him, _“if I could hurt them again…”_

She placed both her hands on his face, cradling him, wiping away his tears, _“They’re dead. That’s enough.”_

 _“They…”_ He said, and his eyes closed, his whole body tense. _“What they did to you…”_

With them connected like this, emotions and experiences swirling together in one mind, it was impossible to hide the feeling of Richardson’s hands on her – of the beating she received. The Master nearly collapsed against her, breath hitching.

“Let me finish this.” He said aloud, shaking, holding up the device, “I can’t stand seeing you like this. Just… Let me…”

A memory came to her, of him pacing his TARDIS – up and down – ignoring her beat in his head. It was malicious, laughing on and off as he continued to furiously ignore her. He thought that she wanted answers about the Timeless Child, and therefore was ecstatic to have her wait.

Now, as he ran the device over her eye, she understood where his guilt had come from.

“What he did,” She said, trying to explain, “It already happened by the time I tried calling to you.”

The buzzing of the device stopped once again but, luckily, she was healed. The Master closed his eyes again, looking pained. He went to say something, but the words died on his lips. She wished he could do more to ease his pain, to explain how she didn’t blame him, would never blame him, but with the pain of her injuries gone, all she could focus on was the agony in her core.

With an alpha she trusted, and no longer in pain, her scent went from sour to _intoxicating_ in a matter of seconds. The Master’s pupils, right in front of her, dilated, and it was clear to see that she was having an effect on him.

She trusted him. Their past, his actions against Gallifrey… Whatever he was planning in the future didn’t matter anymore. All she could think about was _him._ She had loved him all their lives.

But not like this. She didn’t think she could handle being touched like that after what had happened, no matter how much her body ( _she)_ wanted it.

Would he still want her after this?

“Please…” She said, looking away, “I don’t… I can’t…”

Any other alpha wouldn’t have cared. She knew that… That she was practically irresistible like this, already half naked and smelling so sweet. Her heat made her _want_ to be with someone, to be mated, but she still had a choice. Most alphas wouldn’t give her choice.

The Master grunted, feverish, but backed away.

The loss of contact sent her hearts sinking and she squeezed her eyes tighter. She didn’t dare look at him, too afraid that she would lose control.

“I…” He said, “I’ll wait in my TARDIS as you go to your bedroom. I won’t come in, but I’ll be outside your door if you need me.”

_No! She wanted him with her – wanted his hands everywhere, wanted to feel his lips… His teeth scrapping and nipping at her neck, his cock filling her… She loved him, wasn’t that enough?_

“Thank you.” She repeated, ignoring the vision in her mind, fists tightly clutching at the sheet below her. Walk to her bedroom… She could do that. She listened carefully as the door closed shut behind him, hearts yearning, but knowing it was for the best. She took a deep breath of air in as she opened her eyes, revealing in the fact that she _could_ breathe, and then, quickly, hopped off the stretcher and grabbed the blue robe the TARDIS had left for her.

“Thanks, old girl.” She said aloud and the TARDIS responded with the slight dimming of her lights. She smiled sadly at that, putting a hand on the wall. Her other hand went shakily through her hair, fingers pulling at the strand.

Her arms were no longer a mix of ugly purple and blue. It was strange, staring at them, perfect skin glistening with sweat. Everything that happened was _gone_ and all that was left was the dull ache in her core.

“Bedroom,” She said to herself, “Bedroom, shower, sleep.”

A good plan. She took a whiff of the air around her, noting that the Master was no longer close by. He truly had done what he said he would do. Gaining every ounce of strength she had left, she threw open the door of the medbay and walked through the TARDIS’s hallway, thankful that she put her room closer than usual.

She had a plan, and that was all she was going to do. Looking at nothing, she made her way into her bathroom, turning the dials of the shower as she nearly ripped her knickers off. She stood under freezing cold water, trying to use it to cool her down, but nothing worked. Instead, frustrated and not willing to do anything about it, she shivered as she washed her hair.

Exhausted, she stumbled to her perfectly unmade bed. She curled herself around her favorite pillow, hugging it to her chest, pretending that it was someone else. A vicious cramp ravaged her body, making her hug the pillow tighter. It _hurt._

She knew what her body wanted. And, with the Master just outside her door, the smell of him the most beautiful thing she had ever smelled before, she nearly caved into instincts. She had no idea how long those drugs would last, how much of _her_ would be washed away by her need.

She closed her eyes, picturing the Master’s in front of her. She could his hands around her, caressing her, whispering words in ear. She imagined his kind touch rather than Richardson’s, replacing the agony he had placed on her body. She didn’t think she wanted intimacy right now, but the idea of ridding herself of these cramps, of ridding herself of that monster on her body, was overwhelming.

As she stared for hours at a blank ceiling, sleep as exclusive as time itself yet eyes burning, she finally gave up.

Covered in sweat, again, the Doctor staggered to her door, ripping it open. The Master _was_ there… Sitting just across her door, his jacket gone, leaving him only with his purple shirt. Next to him was a small feast – nutrient bars, water bottles, custard creams… He had been there for hours, it seemed, yet never knocked on her door.

In the time she processed all of it – all of his kindness – he was up from the floor.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching for her, but deciding against it in the same moment, his back hitting the wall as he refrained himself.

_Rassilon._

She trusted him, she reminded himself. He wasn’t under any control of a drug and wouldn’t do anything that she wouldn’t truly want. _She just wanted to sleep._

She didn’t have time for words. Instead, selfishly, she moved closer to him. She pulled him into a hug, hands going tightly around his middle, awkwardly, but just happy to have someone close by her. He smelled like electricity, and she realized, and it had been so long since they were so in sync.

He melted into her, breath leaving his body, cradling his arms around her. _Finally, finally_ the cramps died down to something tolerable, and she nearly collapsed in relief.

“Please?” She asked but she wasn’t quite sure what she was asking.

He did – he always knew her. She didn’t know who led who as they stumbled back into her bedroom, the feast he laid out forgotten. All she could think of was _him –_ his hands against her bare skin, his arms protectively around her.

He kneeled, suddenly, making her sit on her bed to follow him. He pulled away, reaching for something, but the Doctor hardly cared. Instead, she pulled at his shirt, whining, seeking him again, wanting him on her bed.

He held something in front of her face, a glass of water filled with ice, and stared into her eyes.

“Drink this,” He told her, “then we can go to sleep.”

She took it from him without hesitation, bringing the cold glass to her lips. She took a sip, trying to appease him, but found herself slugging it down. She was parched, she noted, and the water was soothing her dry throat.

“ _Slowly,”_ He warned her, “or you’ll hurt yourself more.”

She nodded, even as she continued taking large gulps – water had suddenly become the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. He sighed, taking the glass from her hand and placing it back on her dresser. He turned back towards her, running a hand over his face, looking at her closely.

“I burned Gallifrey.”

She startled. It occurred to her, suddenly, as she stared into the eyes of the lost soul she had chosen to love… How completely she had forgotten their past. In her desperation, she had pushed away her pain – her anger – at him, just to hold him close.

“I know,” She said, hearts breaking, “ _I know.”_

But the Doctor would never stop loving the Master.

He came closer to her, bringing their foreheads together once again, _“if I stay any longer, I won’t be able to stop.”_

There were a thousand warnings in his sentence; a thousand reasons to make him leave, and only a hundred to make him stay. But there was still that _need_ inside of her, burning brighter as she leaned closer to the man that cared for her enough to sleep outside in her hallway – to the man that was kneeling at her bed.

She wanted him, both as herself and as an omega. That was enough.

She didn’t answer him with words. Instead, she put her hands on the back of his head, dragging him into a kiss that seared her lips. He made of noise of protest against her lips. He pulled away, hands going to her shoulders, pushing her physically away.

“You don’t want this,” He told her, shaking her just slightly by her shoulders, “Not like this. Not after…”

She didn’t know if he was referring to what happened on Rexus III or what he had done to her personally, but that was exactly why she wanted him – why she wanted _him_ of all the people in the universe and she wanted him _now –_ because he was asking her.

In leu of using words, she placed her hand against his face, cradling him. She pushed her emotions onto him, hiding nothing, revealing the pain she was in but showing him just how much she cared for him. This was why she longed for him so long. No one else could have this connection with her.

He nodded, eyes closing as he removed his hands from her shoulders. Breathlessly, the Doctor moved back onto the bed as he crawled on top of her, smiling encouragingly as he hesitated in kissing her again. He pulled away, hovering over her, staring.

She didn’t want to talk.

She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt, taking them off one by one. He rolled his eyes at her, instead deciding to rip the entire thing down the middle, one or two buttons popping.

Normally, she would have some words about how silly that gesture was, but this time, she wasn’t going to complain. Instead, she was glad to be able to run her hands against his chest, feeling hot skin. The Master didn’t even have his shirt all the way off by the time he put his lips back on hers.

He was teasing her, she realized, as he helped him out of his shirt. He was never one too take it slow, but this time he seemed to reveal in the fact that he could kiss her for however long he wanted. With that, something else exploded in her chest, beating hard and fast, and she knew that her body had sent another wave of pheromones to him.

“Oh _fuck._ ” He growled, forehead going to her shoulder, his whole body shuddering above her.

His breath was hot against her. Whining, needing him so much more, the Doctor bared her neck to him, daring him.

The Master wasted no time. His mouth went to neck, kissing soft trails there, leaving sparks against her skin. The feeling was almost too much – she sunk her nails into his back, dragging them, and the Master’s groaned against her.

He continued to do as he liked, even daring to thrust against her, giving her just an idea of his size as she felt his clothed cock in his pants against her naked thigh. She, too, took to kissing his skin wherever she could as she imagined him inside her.

“Please.” She said, as he moved back to her neck, just at her mating gland.

His lips still against her skin. _“Last chance.”_

She smiled, even when he couldn’t see, _“I don’t have any regrets.”_

They had done this once before, in their first bodies. It was strictly forbidden, considering that the Master was to be married to someone who was much higher in the hierarchy of their society than her, but they didn’t care. They loved each other without regret when they were young, and a secret bond was better than having only a lifeless marriage to look forward to everyday.

When they had first done it, it was planned down to meticulous detail. They couldn’t be separated for days, after all, and it was hard to get any free time with them in the capital.

She remembered pain, and sluggishness, and the all consuming need to have him physically close. It had hurt to the point that the Doctor, to this day, was glad to have thought they would never have to go through it again. 

_“Stay still.”_

His alpha voice had her inner omega preening in submission. Any tension in her body left her and she found herself giving him even more access to her neck. In the back of her mind, she knew it was necessary to keep her still – after all, she wouldn’t want to do this twice – but a part of her still felt sick at the idea she had no control.

He shushed her gently, pushing her hair out of her eyes. _“Theta…”_

Her eyes opened, and she got just a glimpse of his eyes, filled with wonder, before he leaned down.

As he sunk his teeth into her, mixing alpha saliva with her blood, all she could do was clutch at her sheets, trying to hide just how painful it was as her limbs locked up. Stars danced in her vision, her hearing went in and out, ringing, and… And she found herself losing consciousness.

She came back to with the Master looking worried over her, holding her hand.

“Hello.” She said, still slightly out of it.

The Master chuckled, “You scared me half to another regeneration, and all you can manage is ‘hello’?”

He wasn’t truly angry, but she could feel his nervousness against her… _Everything._ Her body was singing with amount of _him_ it now had. Like a mental connection but dialed to one thousand, leaving her nearly breathless.

She could feel his worry about her and, past that, his desire for her. She could feel his hearts without touching him, beating and strong – could feel each breath that he took. There was so much _him_ and yet…

_“Lay down.”_

His alpha voice was only meant for her now, and rather than any fear of such a thing controlling her, it only brought a blissful calm. She relaxed against her bed, letting him take care of her.

With them now closer than ever before, deciding the next steps was as easy as confusing the Judoon. She laid still as he removed the rest of his clothes, just as he said, and her eyes widen at the… Rather large cock he had.

Alphas were always big and, for a terrifying moment, the Doctor was positive that he wouldn’t fit. She was thankful that he wasn’t in a rut – she was positive that would have broken her.

With them connected like this, he was no longer hesitant. Instead, listening to _her_ body, the Master took her knickers off in on quick move. And, even with that, he took his time in coming back up to her, kissing from his ankle all the way to her inner thigh.

_“Fuck.”_

She wasn’t sure if that was him or her saying it this time, but she didn’t care. Instead, she pushed her hips up, acting only on instinct.

“So wet for me.” He whispered, proud, and while she blushed, the omega side of her burst with pride. Slowly, he dragged a finger down her, gathering her slick to use on his own cock. This time, the Doctor shuddered at the sight.

His hands went back to her, obviously intending to help ease her into his size with his fingers, she didn’t have time for that.

The feeling of need must have traveled all the way to him. He stopped, instead crawling back up towards her with even more sloppy kisses against her skin. When she could look into his eyes, he lined himself up, pushing against her, and the Doctor’s breath hitched.

There was so much that happened, the Doctor nearly couldn’t keep track. They had sex over their course of their lives, but it was nothing compared to this. No words were exchanged as he pumped into her with a perfect rhythm, hitting something inside of her that had her nearly screaming in ecstasy. She knew it was due to the pheromones in her blood, making sex the only thing this body wanted, but…

It was the best sex she ever had, and it was only when she orgasmed with him (something that took both centuries together and the mating bite) was she able to form one word…

_“Koschei…”_

He collapsed on top of her, filling her with his own cum, and the Doctor felt as if she could finally breathe. The fever, her heat, was finally over and she felt back to normal. All she wanted, now, was to gather her dearest friend in her arms and sleep for centuries with him at her side.

He rolled them over, again brushing the hair from her eyes. She smiled at the feel of his hand against her’s and, in return, did the same from him. She hummed in pure contempt as her body settled down and took in the fact that he was here, with her, cradling her in his arms.

“Go to sleep,” He said, running his hand against her arm,

“I’m not leaving.”

The Master traveled with the Doctor.

It was hard to explain to the fam and took ten times longer from them to trust the Master. The Master only gained their trust through his (absolutely wonderful) treatment of her, and – of course – for the one time he had saved all of them with a rather brilliant plan.

Angels were nothing to laugh about.

No one, including the Master, had to know that she watched the Rexus III news only thousands of times, listening to the name Andrew Richardson burn with his ship.

There were secrets still, she knew that, but it had been the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
